


Come Back

by Numquam_satiabam



Series: I Promise [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Sadness, Smut, bye, i don't want to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

I pursed my lips. 

“You what?” I hissed.

“I joined the army, doll, come on,” Bucky said softly, hands reaching for me, voice low and soothing, “don’t be like this.” That only made me more angry.

“Don’t be like this,” I spit angrily. “James you fucking-“ I growled and twisted away from him, walking deeper into the apartment, hands running through my curls as I bit my lip to keep from saying anything.

“Doll, baby, please,” he tried, hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, shaking my head, turning and looking at him dead in the eye.

“James, you come in here and tell me that you’re joining the army when you know damn well that my brother joined years ago and died in combat,” I start, voice thick, brows furrowing as I pointed accusingly at him. “And you expect me to just….what? Welcome you with open arms? Say oh honey I’m so happy you’re doing a great thing!” I wail, tears starting to trickle down my cheeks.

James’ couldn’t look more remorseful if he tried, reaching a hand out to cup my cheek but I smacked it away, hand shaking. 

“And you show up looking…..wearing that fucking uniform,” I spit. “Why? Why are you doing this? You don’t have to do this James Buchanan Barnes. Please,” I whisper.

He stepped closer and cupped my cheeks, and I let him, thumbs wiping at the tears leaking from my eyes steadily. “Baby, I’m doing this for you. And Stevie. I need to protect you guys and keep you safe,” he said softly, looking into my eyes. 

I closed my eyes and shook my head, leaning forward, face pressed against the lapels of his uniform. One of his hands cupped the back of my head and held me close, the other wrapped around my waist, rocking us where we stood.

“No, you don’t, just, just stay here. With us. You, me, and Stevie. We’ll be fine together, just don’t…..don’t leave,” I whimper heartbroken, hands clutching at his jacket sleeves.

He shushed me gently, tilting my chin up to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss, hands knocking his cap off and threading into his shorter hair. That alone made me start crying again.

“Don’t leave me James,” I choked, hands trembling as they clutched at the short strands.

“Shhhh baby, it’s gonna be okay, I promise,” he murmured, kissing me against, hand holding the back of my head as he tilted to kiss me deeper.

I moaned softly and leaned into him, letting him carry my weight as his hands slid down my back, grabbing my ass possessively. 

This was the Bucky I knew.

Not this proud soldier.

But the Bucky who took me and Stevie to Coney Island. Who went dancing with me well into the night, telling me I looked darling in my new dress and shoes all dolled up for him. Who romanced my mother, God rest her soul, into letting me date him. 

Who would come into my apartment after a day with Steve and dance with my in my kitchen as I sang to the old radio he’d bought second hand for me, knowing how much I liked music and hated the quiet.

Who would spoon me and wake me up with kisses over my neck and back, playing with my fingers and murmuring soft nothings until I’d play with his hair and grumble a good morning to the handsome lil shit.

That was my Bucky. My James.

He lifted me up, hands on my hips, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him ruck the skirt of my dress up so he could slide his hands up the backs of my thighs and hook his fingers into my panties.

“God, I need you so much,” he breathed against my lips, kissing over my jaw and neck, biting softly here and there as he carried me through the apartment, hands squeezing, lips sucking. I moaned and tugged on his hair.

“Take me to bed James,” I sighed, letting him set me down and strip off my dress before he undressed himself. 

I wouldn’t touch his uniform.

When he laid me down and I could feel his skin against mine, I let myself go. This was me and Bucky. James and me. This was us and I could do this.

I let him kiss me roughly, hands massaging my breasts, fingers twisting and pinching my nipples as my hips rose to meet his desperately, nails biting into his back, hands trying to pull him closer to me.

“James, please, I need you,” I breathed, tugging at him impatiently.

He shook his head and kissed down my chest and belly, thumbs stroking my hips gently. 

“Not tonight baby, I wanna love you tonight,” he soothed, kissing my inner thighs, biting gently before he sealed his mouth over me. I groaned and bucked my hips.

His sucked my clit between his lips and laved his tongue over it, moaning against me, which only made me buck more, getting lost in the wave of sensations he made rise in me. Bucky slipped two fingers into me, crooking them hard.

“My sweet girl, so sweet for me,” he growled, nipping at my clit as his fingers moved roughly against my spot, sparks flying behind my eyes as he worked me. “Such a sweet girl.”

“Yes, your sweet girl,” I whimpered, legs parting for him farther as my hand tangled in his hair, not wanting him to stop.

“My sweet girl, cum for me, let me make you feel good baby,” he purred, sucking at my clit hard, fingers frigging me hard as I came apart violently, crying out in the dark of the bedroom, coming apart at the seams as I clenched over his fingers.

He wasted no time removing his fingers and replacing them with his hard cock as he braced himself over me, kissing me hard, letting me taste myself as he thrust into my clenching pussy. I moaned raggedly and my hands grasped at his back, feeling the muscles flexing as he moved, my eyes focusing on his face hazily.

His sharp jaw line, bright blue eyes, slightly dark as he lost himself in the pleasure of fucking me, lips swollen and glistening with a mixture of my juices and our spit. I pulled him closer and kissed him hard as his hips snapped against mine.

“I love you, God James, I love you so much,” I groaned, hips rocking with his, legs locked around his waist, ankles digging into his ass, trying to bring him impossibly closer. 

“Love you so much,” he breathed, eyes trailing over my face. “So much baby, God I need you like air, fuck,” he hissed, hips stuttering in a harsh rhythm.

“I’m so close James, please,” I moaned, head falling back, his lips attaching to my pulse point, sucking hard.

“Cum, I’m right behind you baby, so close, cum with me,” he growled.

It didn’t take much for me to be overcome with pleasure again, clenching around him and spasming as he came too, filling me up as we panted, our breath mingling as we shared kisses and licks.

He rolled off me, pulling me back against his chest to curl around me, heart beating against my back as he nuzzled my hair. His fingers laced with mine and I stroked his thumb with mine, sighing tiredly.

“I love you James,” I breathed quietly, sleep fast approaching.

“I love you more than life itself doll.”

…

I woke up somewhat groggily in the morning, blinking at the sun that had filtered through my bedroom curtains. It must have been at least 9 or 10 in the morning with how the sun was. I reached back to feel James but he wasn’t there.

I jerked around, looking at the empty place in bed, the sheets long gone cold as panic seeped into my veins. His uniform wasn’t on the floor where he’d stripped it off last night.

Yanking a shirt on I ran through the apartment. His cap was gone from the living room floor.

On the kitchen counter was a vase of blooming daffodils that wasn’t there yesterday, a letter beneath it.

I opened it with shaking fingers, already knowing what I feared had happened.

“Doll,

I know you don’t want me to go. I’m sorry. I wish I could change that and I wish I could give you what you wanted but I can’t stay. I’ve enlisted and I will stay true to my word. You know I don’t back down from a fight. I’m doing this for you and Stevie. I need to keep you safe and I will do whatever it takes.

I hope you don’t hate me too much because the second I get home, I’m taking you and Stevie to Coney Island and I’m going to propose and make you my wife doll. I have it all planned out. Stevie as my best man, giving us the rings. You’ll wear some pretty white dress that won’t be able to make you any more beautiful than you already are. You’ll probably want a bouquet of those damn daffodil’s that are never in season but I’ll make sure you have them. And we’ll be married and live in Brooklyn, start a family, and be happy together. Maybe we'll have a little girl with your hair and eyes or if we're unlucky a little boy that looks exactly like me, but I already know you'll be a fantastic mother and will raise them to be great kids, with me feeling useless as I usually do.

I hope you’ll forgive me because I am coming back to you doll. I promise. Don’t forget me because I won’t stop thinking about you. I told Stevie to keep an eye on you while I’m gone so if you need anything he’s under orders to help you baby. I love you.

Your James”

I was crying well before I finished the letter and I collapsed on the floor of the kitchen, clutching it to my chest.

I threw the vase of flowers at the wall.

He never came back.


End file.
